


Six Mini Fics/One Shots

by ChimkenNumget



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just a bunch of mini fics?, idk anymore, one shots?, whatever this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/pseuds/ChimkenNumget
Summary: One shots/mini fics. What else is there to say?
Comments: 49
Kudos: 59





	1. If I Could Tell Her (parrmour)

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, idk. I've nothing better to do.

"He thought you were awesome." Parr said, smiling softly at Jane.

  
Jane chuckled, yet there was something inside her made her believe that was false, "he thought I was awesome? My brother?"

  
Parr nodded enthusiastically, "definitely!"  
Jane's smile went stiff, "how?"

  
"Well," Parr began, "he said: there's nothing like your smile, sort of subtle, and perfect, and real." 

  
At that, Jane let out a breathy laugh, and that prompted Parr to continue, "he said: you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. And he knew whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans. And he noticed how you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines."

  
A small gasp escaped Jane's lip, surprised that someone like her brother would remember little things about her. She always knew her as someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone, but hearing this side about him from Cathy, maybe.. maybe Thomas is nice.

  
Parr paused for a bit, looking at Jane for a sign that she should stop, but Jane seems to he deep in thought, so she just continued, "but he kept it all inside his head, what he saw, he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you, he couldn't find a way. But he would always say," she stopped for a deep breath, reminding herself that this is about Thomas, not about her. As much as she loves to, she shouldn't, so with a heavy heart she resumed, "if I could tell her, tell her everything I see. If I could tell her, how she's everything to me. But we're a million world's apart, and I don't know how I would even start, if I could tell her."

  
Jane's smile faltered, a wistful look in her eyes as she stared up at Cathy, and somehow she finds herself asking, "did he say anything else?"

  
"About you?" Parr sputtered out, surprised that Jane was legitimately curious. She thought Jane wouldn't believe her, wouldn't believe her lies, yet she did. 

  
"Never mind I don't really care!" Jane rushed, waving her arms.

  
"No! No no no! He said so many things about you I'm just trying to remember the best ones!" Parr immediately cut in, then bit her lip. "Uhm," she thought, _what else? Oh_! "He thought, you looked really pretty–" _not about you!_ "—I mean! It looked pretty when you put indigo streaks in your hair!" 

  
"He did?" Jane asked, a blush on her cheek as she timidly brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

  
Parr laughed nervously as she nodded, _he didn't_. "And uhh," _God, what else?_ "He wondered how learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there." Parr knew of Jane's insecurity on dancing, yet somehow she seemed so graceful when she dances. It almost seems like her feet aren't touching the floor, and Parr was amazed by it. 

  
"But again, he kept it all inside his head. What he saw he left unsaid, and he kept saying, if I could tell her, tell her everything I see. If I could tell her, how she's everything to me, but we're a million world's apart," by that Jane muttered it along with her, and her brows furrowed at Jane's downcast expression.

"And I don't know how I would even start, if I could tell her. But what do you do when there's this great divide?"

  
Jane softly muttered, "he just seems so far away."

  
"And what do you do when the distance is too wide?"

  
"It's like I don't know anything," Jane bit her lip and clenched her fists in her lap.

  
"Then how do you say: I love you?" Parr took in a sharp breath.

  
 _I love you_. It rang in her head as she looked at the blonde sitting next to her.

  
 _I love you_. It echoes in her mind, longing to hold Jane close to her. 

  
_I love you_. Once again it went on and on, and she finally held Jane's hand. 

  
Parr took in a sharp breathe, then exhaled deeply, "I love you," yet it was merely a whisper, and it went unheard by Jane. She smiled, a bittersweet taste in her mouth, then she looked at Jane who was looking worriedly at her. With a soft sigh, she spoke, "but I don't know how I would even start, if I could tell her.."

  
 _If I could_...


	2. How Many Times Already? (Aramour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeze Your Brain Six the musical version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't seen my oblivious Aragon post yeah you might be confused. So sorry.

How many slushees has she had already? She forgot, maybe two? Five? Last time Anne yelled at her it was twelve, she thinks. She's wasting her money, but she couldn't care less. These slushees are the only things helping her numb the pain she's feeling. 

How many times has Anne actually yelled at her? Too many times already, she lost count. " _Stop drinking those. Please, little dove,_ " her cousin would plead. Her emerald eyes losing all its spunk, replacing the light with a worry so questionably deep that it made her feel guilty. She doesn't deserve Anne's worry, anyone's worry for that matter, what is there about her that was deserving of their time? None. 

So now she's locking herself in her room, an empty slushee cup being held loosely on her hand, her thoughts getting deeper and deeper by the minute. 

How many times has Kat threatened to break her slushee machine? Maybe six, or eight times? Maybe, she forgot. She has never seen such rage in her younger cousins eyes before, whether she finds it hilarious or not that the receiving end of that hate is a slushee machine, she's yet to find out. " _ I'm honestly going to throw that out, _ " her cousin would sneer. Yet Kat still hasn't, she wasn't sure if she was grateful or not. 

How many bets have they had already? As far as she could remember, it seems they had at least four or five. Maybe it's an even higher number than that, but she just forgot. In all those bets she seems to be losing hope with every new one. " _ How much are you willing to bet Lina wouldn't even notice that they're on a date? _ " her friends would laugh. They don't know how much those hurt her, but she's not really that willing to tell them either. 

Laying on her bed, she stared up the ceiling, more and more thoughts filled her mind. 

How many times has Aragon called her a friend? Now  _ that _ . Really, Jane just  _ had _ to laugh. How many times was she called a friend? Twenty times? Thirty? Sixty? To be honest, she stopped counting after twenty-five. 

Of all the things she wants to forget, being called a friend wasn't one of them, sadly. Perhaps, in a better timeline, she doesn't have to suffer. She doesn't have to drink slushees, doesn't have to partake in those bets, and maybe Anne and Kat would stop worrying about her. Maybe, in her own little wishful thinking, she and Aragon are together. Just happily balancing each other out in any way possible, just harmoniously existing like yin and yang, but that's just her own little selfish wants. 

~~_ Selfish. Just selfish. Jesus, when will she ever learn? Not everything goes her way.  _ ~~

Tears started falling down her face, yet she couldn't care less. What's the point anyways? It will be just like any other day. Wake up, drink slushees, just try to even get Aragon's love and validation, failing, drink slushees again, till she locks herself in her room. It's a routine now, just the same thing everyday, and really, why does she even try? Maybe because there's still a part of her that desperately hopes her feelings are reciprocated, yet she could feel that flame slowly starting to fade. 

How many days has passed, truly? How many days has passed since she started drinking slushees? How many days has passed since Anne told her to not lose her hope? How many days has passed since Aragon just referred to her as just a friend? She thinks it's been a few months already. She lost count, and quite frankly, she doesn't see the point of counting the days anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have edited a few of these


	3. Gayest Thing? (Aramour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon is gay. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah some of these are from asks.

"the gayest thing Aragon has done? Well, for starters she's a bottom." Kat said, laughing as she did so. "Before any of you ask, I accidentally walked in on them."

"Yeah, that was bullshit!" Anne cried out, "I had faith in her! But no! Big bad Catalina had to be a fucking power bottom!"

"Fuck off," Cleves spoke from her place on the couch, "Aragon's a fucking bottom?"

Parr groaned, "can we please skip that? Okay she's a bottom, but what else?"

Anne and Kat tapped their cheek in thought, a habit they also share with Jane, before Kat said: "well, I saw one time she gave Jane some roses."

"Oh! There's also that time she almost fist fought someone who called Jane a dumb blonde!" Anne added. 

Kat shook her head, "that's not valid, we would all fist fight someone if they call Jane a dumb blonde."

"Well what about that time she took Jane stargazing? She literally didn't shut up about for days." Parr chuckled at the memory, Aragon being all giddy and excited before the date. 

"You guys are weak," Cleves said in a chiding tone, "the gayest thing she did was gay panicking when Jane complimented her!"

"Bullshit!"

And thus, the chaos began. Kat was yelling all about how Maria had to wingwoman Aragon on her dates cause she was too gay to function, and Parr was screaming about the time Aragon almost bought a cat cause she heard Jane wanted one. Anne and Cleves were just yelling in general.   
Of course, all the yelling didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"What the hell? Everyone please calm down!" She said with a sigh of irritation. Once everyone settled, Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled deeply. "Okay, what seems to be the problem now?"

The other four queens fidgeted in their seats, before Anne quietly said: "we were fighting over what's the gayest thing Aragon has done."

For a moment, Jane blanched, then she answered, "the gayest thing Aragon has done is living here with me."

After Jane's reply, mutters of approval were heard from the other queens, "that's true."


	4. Badass Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens find out about how Aragon fought in a war while pregnant

"Please," Anne scoffed, "I could beat Aragon with both my hands tied behind my back!" 

Cleves only laughed, "really? Prove it then!"

"I will!" The second queen yelled out, "hey, Catalina! Stop making out with Jane for a bit and get down here!" Yep, this woman was too blinded by her own pride. 

Not a moment later, the stomping of feet and the familiar thunderous tone of Aragon echoed down the halls, "first of all, I was not making out with Jane! Second of all, what do you want?!"

Once Aragon was finally in the living room with Anne and Cleves, the other queens showed up too, curious as to what kind of idiocy Anne Squared is up to. 

Anne huffed and crossed both her arms. "Since that you're here, I'm gonna prove to Cleves that I can beat you in a fight." She smirked, staring up at the slightly taller queen. 

Kat then took out her phone to film whatever happens. 

Aragon only stared at Anne, eyes half lidded and void of emotions, it actually made Anne nervous. A silence covered the room, tense and heavy, before Aragon spoke, "you're nothing compared to the Scottish."

Anne blanched, and so did the other queens. "What?!"

"What what?"

Anne grabbed Aragon's shoulders rather tightly. "What Scottish?"

Aragon raised a brow, "you didn't know? I thought you knew."

"Knew about what?!"

"That I fought in a war while pregnant."

Once again, they all blanched, then suddenly both Anne and Cleves yelled out, "YOU WHAT?!"

The first queen shrugged, as if it was nothing, "yeah, fought in a war and won. I was actually going to give Henry the king's head, but that was too grotesque they said."

"It's true!" Kat cut in, showing an article on her phone, "she did won!"

Words of praises left Parr's mouth, and the look of admiration in Kat's eyes shined while reading more of the article. The fear in both Anne and Cleves manage to make Aragon smirk. 

"So," she drawled out, "what did you two said? That you'd beat me? Wanna try?" She challenged, a large grin on her face. 

Anne Squared shook their head and looked down in shame and fear.

Aragon chuckled, then looked at the other queens. Parr was laughing at the duo, while Kat was reading more about the battle of Flodden. And Jane? Jane looked at her mesmerized, and breathed out, "woah," she then smiled, "you were such a badass monarch, Ari!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I read, Aragon didn't really fight in the battle of Flodden. But of course, I'm not gonna rant about that here.


	5. Seagulls (aramour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon keeps denying that Jane's puns are terrible, but she still laughs at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so damn short

"Hey, why do seagulls fly over the sea?" Jane asked, a playful little smile on her face as she turned to Aragon. 

The first queen raised a brow, facing Jane with a puzzled look, "I don't know," she answered, her full attention now on Jane, not the television in front of them. "Why?"

Jane's smile only grew wider. "Cause if they flew over the bay they'd be called bagels!" 

Aragon looked at her incredulously, then, she snorted. Her laughter rang through the room, and Jane looked so accomplished. "Oh God," Aragon said in between her laughter, "why?" Wiping away stray tears, she looked up at Jane who still had that playful smirk on her face.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, but not really sorry at all, "I just wanted to see you smile." 

Once Aragon calmed down, she leaned forward and gave Jane a small quick kiss. "Well," she sighed, pulling away, "you did it."

Jane hummed, "guess I did," and pulled Aragon in for another kiss. 


	6. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne isn't allowed in the kitchen for two reasons only. One, she burns everything she cooks. And two, whenever someone's there to cook or bake, she annoys the hell out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want some fluff bout the three cousins, okay? Wait is this even fluff? Idk.

The aroma of chocolate and vanilla had manage to pull Anne out of her daze and caused her to start walking towards the kitchen. If she had any guesses, Jane and Kat are baking or doing another experiment with food again. Needless to say, that smell was good, so she's sure what they're making tastes even better.

Once she entered the kitchen, both her younger cousins turned to her and their once neutral expressions turned sour. 

"Out." Kat has snapped, not really shocking Anne. She half expected this.

"Nope!" Retaliated the second queen, popping the 'p.'

"Get out." Jane repeated, a bit louder than Kat's. 

"Nah, think I'll just stay here and see what you two are up to!"

Jane scoffed, "just see what we're up to? Or are you waiting for this to finish so you could eat all of it before any of us can?"

"Wait no," Kat cut in, eyes narrowing, "she's not even gonna wait for it to finish. Remember last time?"

Ah yes, last time Anne had manage to eat at least half of their cookie dough. Jane had never looked so stressed her entire second life. 

"Oh cmon that was one time!" Anne halfheartedly defended herself, trying so hard not to laugh at her cousins chagrined looks. 

"One time?!" was Kat's indignant squawk, "Annie, you almost ate the entire pancake batter that other time!"

"And the brownie mix!"

"And the cake batter, too!"

"Don't forget our gelatin!"

At that, Anne finally laughed, and Jane and Kat looks so pissed. "Fine, fine," she raised her hands defensively, "I'll go." 

"But," Kat trailed off, voice becoming soft, "we'll call you first before anyone else once it's done."

Anne hummed, nodding. "What are you two making anyways?"

"Chocolate pancakes," Jane replied, now turning her attention back to the batter on the counter. 

Anne smiled, and left. Chocolate pancakes, huh? Those were her favourite.


	7. Couples Bracelet (aramour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne found bracelets online with magnets attached to them. She thinks it's the perfect gift for Jane and Aragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MorpMeep  
> Those bracelets are legit

"You think this'll work?"

Cleves nodded, "sure it will!"

"No it won't," Parr spoke, examining the bracelets. "The magnets are too weak," she then separated the two bracelets with ease, "see?"

"Well shit, what do we do now?" Kat asked, bummed out as she took the bracelets from Parr. 

"Don't worry, Kätzchen. I have a pair of super magnets in my room," Cleves said, leading the other three queens in her room. "I knew one day these would come in handy," she took them from her drawer and gave them to Anne. 

"What the hell? Why do you even have these?" Parr asked, though she admits, she was impressed. 

"Don't worry bout that now, Cath! This'll work perfectly!" Anne laughed manically, placing the bracelets and the magnets on the table nearby. Taking off the magnets, and replacing them with the magnets Cleves had. "Now this," she presented to the other queens, "is the perfect gift for a future couple."

~

"What is this?" Jane asked, taking the bracelet from Anne. 

"Just a little gift for my little dove," Anne smiled, "there isn't anything wrong with that now is there?" Anne absolutely hates lying to her cousins, but she sees how Jane glances at Aragon, and vice versa. If this is one way to get their stubborn asses together, then so be it. 

Jane chuckled, putting the bracelet on, "no, no there isn't. Thank you, Annie."

Anne smirked, "you're very welcome, dove."

~

"A bracelet?" Aragon stared at the charm. "What for?"

"Just a small gift for you, madrina," Parr said with a small smile, "just something to tell you that I appreciate all your efforts and that I love you."

Aragon's heart fluttered, "oh Mija, thank you so much. I appreciate it," she leaned down and kissed the top of Cathy's head. "I'll be sure to treasure it."

Parr chuckled, watching as Aragon left, "oh I know you will."

~

"Oh, well hello, Jane."

"Catherine!" Jane stuttered out, "hi!"

"Mind joining me?" Aragon motioned to the empty seat in the couch next to her. 

Jane blushed and nodded, "not at all!" Sitting next to Aragon, her hand brushed against the first queen, and suddenly both of them heard a click. 

"What the—"

"What is—"

Both of them raised their hands, and saw that the bracelets they wore were stuck to each other. 

Jane tried prying her hand, to no avail. As did Aragon. 

"Anne!" Jane yelled out, face flushed and fuming. She was panicking, her hand was stuck together with her secret crush, and holy shit they're so close together. 

Aragon noticed Jane's distress and tried to calm her. "Jane? Jane, it's alright. I'm sure it's just the magnets attached to them."

"Magnets?!"

"See," Aragon pointed at the small, yet somehow strong, magnets sticking to each other. "I think they planned this."

Jane scoffed, gritting her teeth, "oh I'm sure they did." How could Anne lie to her like that? A little gift my ass. 

Aragon chuckled, "well, at least I'm stuck with you. If it were Anne I'd probably lose my mind."

Jane breathed in, then loudly exhaled, showing her frustration. She looked at Aragon, who gave her a soft smile, and Jane's sour mood lightened for a bit. "yeah," she sighed, "you're right. At least it's you. And yeah, if I was stuck with Anne I'd probably lose my mind too." She laughed, and she swears she hears a quiet murmur of "rude" from the other room. 

"Too bad, I can't really hold your hand properly with this," Aragon frowned, but quirking her lips again, "but I can kiss you."

Just as Jane was about to ask, Aragon leaned in and kissed her. The third queen let out a squeak of surprise, then returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm as Aragon. 

Both of them heard loud cheering from the other room. 


	8. So, Will You? (Parrward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy Parr was as brave as any person could get, but when the time where she proposes to her girlfriend of many years came, she can't help but be nervous. Writing was so much easier than talking, but for Kat, she'd do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PikaPals16  
> I'm so sorry this might be bad, but I hope I did this justice😅

To say Catherine Parr was nervous seems like it's just showing the tip of the iceberg. No, she wasn't just nervous, she was doubting herself, fearing for everything, and was sweating. Yeah, that last one doesn't seem so bad, but let's be real, it is once you're about to propose to your girlfriend. 

It honestly surprises Cathy at how lucky she got. Katherine Howard was everything Cathy wasn't, and the sixth queen absolutely loved her for it. You could say there were somehow opposites, and the quote opposites attract came to view. Though, it wasn't really easy getting her cousins blessings. Jane, okay, was somewhat easy, although she did threaten her that if anything ever happens to Katherine, Jane would make sure Parr's death would look like an accident. Anne, on the other hand, took Cathy literal months before she got approval. 

She expected it of course, Anne really was protective of her younger cousins, so Cathy understood. Though, once she proven herself, Anne finally agreed and helped her with her proposal. 

Which now leads us to a secluded place in the park, the place where they had their first date. It was peaceful there, no one to interrupt them, it was quiet, and they had their privacy. So what's the problem? Parr was, and still is, a disaster. 

Katherine looks absolutely lovely in her dress, her hair wasn't in her ponytail and the brown and pink locks cascaded down her back. In Cathy's eyes, she was a goddess, and that resulted in her gay panicking. 

_Calm down, Parr,_ she said to herself, _what's the worst that could happen?_

"It's really nice here, Cathy. Thank you for bringing me here again."

_She could say no. That's the worst that could happen._

"Yeah!" Cathy manage to say, although it was a bit forceful, that sparked Kat's worry. 

"Cathy?" She softly said, leaning closer to the sixth queen, "is something wrong? You've been like this all morning now."

God, they've been together for years now, yet Kat could still render her speechless. 

Taking a deep breath, Parr looked at Kat, before standing and stretching her legs for a bit. _Okay, calm down,_ she said, trying to keep her shaking hands still. _I can do this._ With another deep breath, she faced Katherine, and went down on one knee. 

"Katherine," she began, trying so hard to form courage inside her, "the moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the evening when the course of my life radically changed its direction. I remember you joyfully dancing at the music for our show, and your smiling eyes grabbed my attention for the whole evening.

"I keep in the sanctuary of my heart every minute we shared because from the first moment I was totally overwhelmed by you. I do not know how it had been possible to live without your support and cheerfulness, without listening to you singing and watching you dancing when you think nobody sees. I love dreaming with you because you understand me as nobody would ever understand."

Her voice wavered, she saw tears in Kat's eyes, but that only prompted her to continue, "I promise to do everything I only can to be a perfect match for you and to become a wife you deserve. I want to become your happily-ever-after, and I will do my best for your incredible smile to never fade. You are the greatest and the most precious gift given to me by this life, so I wish the whole world knew about my infinite and limitless love for you.

"You are the one I want to be for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. My voice is trembling, and my heart beats at a furious pace since I hope you will say me yes and make me the luckiest woman on Earth. So, Katherine Howard, will you marry me?" She then took a box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring, the gem shining with the sun. 

At the end of her speech, Katherine was crying, and before Cathy could react further, Kat tackled her to the ground, wrapping her arms around the sixth queen's neck, and kissing her deeply. 

Cathy's eyes went wide, her own tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Arms now around Katherine's waist, Cathy closed her eyes and returned the kiss. 

It was a bliss, sure they've kissed numerous times, but each one still leaves Parr breathless. The softness of Kat's lips now held a certain desperation, a certain warmth, as she pressed them onto Cathy's. It was breathtaking, it feels like fireworks racing to the sky, and blowing up to see the beauty it held. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she swore she heard a sob from Kat. 

Once they broke from each other, Kat chuckled, "hey."

"Hi."

Kat gave her another kiss, but this time it was slow, soft, and chaste. 

"Does that answer your question?"

Parr choked out a laugh, nodding as she sat up with Kat on her lap. "Yeah," she breathed out, placing the ring on Kat's finger. It really suits her. "It does." 

They shared another kiss, just as deep as their first one, and Parr can't help but melt. 

"I love you, Kat."

"I love you, too, Cathy."


	9. Her Way Of Flirting (araleyn/aralyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne just loves to mess with the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dlyh  
> Also how the fuck do you spell it? Aralyn/parrlyn or araleyn/parrleyn??

Anne has a habit of not being serious for most times, but she does know how to be serious in serious situations. Of course, oftentimes, she acts like an asshole just to mess with people. Her favourite person to mess with? Why, none other than Catherine of Aragon, of course!

The second queen has a habit of getting to Aragon's final nerve, she finds it entertaining, seeing as she can make even the most dignified of queens a stuttering and blubbering mess. She admits, despite that giving her a twisted sense of power, she can't help but stare lovingly as Aragon gives her another earful. 

Infatuation, then that turned to actual love. 

Anne held so much pride inside her it's honestly quite ridiculous, and one aspect of that pride was her way of flirting. It's odd, Cleves once said, but it never fails to make Aragon blush. Why would it? Despite her denial, Aragon really loves her girlfriend. Even if she was an asshole, which wasn't really new. 

Like right now, Anne hid worms on a string inside Aragon purse, scaring the first queen, and Aragon did not find it funny. Meanwhile Anne finds it absolutely hilarious. 

"You really think it's funny, huh?" 

Anne only laughed, "course I do! I never saw you jump that high before!"

Aragon scoffed, "God, Anne, why can you be serious? Look at me in the eyes and be serious for a minute!"

The second queen sighed and stared up at Aragon, smiling goofily and giggling, "your eyes are so beautiful, Lina."

Aragon was taken aback, eyes widened as a bright red blush came to view on her cheeks. "What—" she sputtered— "Anne no!"

"Anne yes!" The second queen laughed, standing up from her seat to give Aragon a quick kiss, making her even more flustered. "Admit it, you still love me," she smirked, watching Aragon try to keep her cool. She did mean it though, Aragon did have beautiful eyes. Gold, like the sun, like the flowers she gave her. It was the most beautiful shade of gold Anne has ever seen, and she can't get enough of it. 

Aragon rolled her eyes, "I do and I hate it," then crossed her arms over her chest. This only made Anne laugh more. 

"You're so adorable, Lina." 

At that, Aragon smiled, "whatever, you idiot," she whispered, leaning close to press a chaste kiss on Anne's lips. 


	10. A Chance (parrleyn/parrlyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after being reincarnated, there's still tension between the queens. Catherine Parr, after meeting Anne Boleyn, wants nothing more but her forgiveness and a chance to redeem herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Parrleyn_Pinkberryy_addict  
> Sorry it took a while, this is actually the longest one shot that I've written I've considered posting this separately, but here you go anyways!
> 
> I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but I tried

Anne Boleyn was many things; a daughter; a sister; a queen; a mother. Someone who cherished her loved ones with all her heart. A woman with a temper she's still trying to tame. She's many things, but she's certainly not a cheating whore who history painted as a witch. 

In his desperation to get rid of her, Henry really did say all those horrible things about her, and what else could the people do but believe him? Of course, if they didn't, it was off with their head. He was the king, he could do anything he wants. Anything, even behead Anne and her innocent brother. 

Now in this new life, her hate and rage flared with each familiar face he saw. Jane Seymour especially. Oh God, she blamed Jane for everything. For her execution, for leaving her daughter behind, for existing. She hated Jane with every inch of her being that she had to stop herself from stabbing the third queen the first time they saw each other again. 

The same couldn't be said for Catherine of Aragon. Anne feared Aragon, avoided her like the plague. Why wouldn't she? Anne was the reason Catherine got divorced, the reason why she was separated from her only child, and Anne mocked her. She was the queen, the true queen as people said, not her. 

Perhaps the only people Anne was comfortable around with were Katherine Howard and Anna of Cleves. 

Katherine was her cousin who met the same fate as her, who was accused of adultery by a hypocritical king. Of course they'd be close, Anne gravitated towards Katherine. The youngest queen reminds her so much of her Elizabeth. 

Cleves was another person she could somewhat trust. She and the fourth queen were the epitome of chaos once together. That, and their shared hatred of the men in their previous lives, and the want to protect Katherine. 

Catherine Parr, the one who sought out all of them, was someone Anne was interested in, but also avoided. She did her research, she reads, people seem to forget about that, and she knows what happened between Parr and her daughter. She also blamed her along with Jane. 

The first time they actually met, the time Catherine gathered them to talk about the musical, Anne avoided her, despite the sixth queen trying to form and hold a conversation with her. She does not trust that woman at all, and in her rage and doubt and fear, took Katherine with her and left. She'd be damned if that woman also got a hold of her cousin, too. 

Katherine wondered why, Anne did not tell her. She knew the younger queen was well aware of the bullshit Catherine Parr did. 

Parr, for her part, felt absolutely guilty. But of course, here in the future, all she could do is tell Anne about it. Tell her what happened. Tell her that she loved Elizabeth as if she was her own, and what happened to her daughter figure, she regretted until her dying breath. But how could she if the second queen avoided her? 

"Give her time, Mija," her godmother would tell her. "I can tell she's struggling, with this, with the reincarnation, and with you and her daughter. Jane sees it, my love. She told me Anne still couldn't face all of this."

Parr could only nod and trust Aragon's judgement. She understands, but how long does she have to wait? 

"If you really want to, maybe Anna or Katherine could help you talk to her. The three of them seems to be close."

Cleves was immediately out from her list, the fourth queen doesn't really like her that much, and she doubts Cleves would help her. So that leaves Katherine. 

Katherine was quite helpful, telling her that Anne might not really want to talk, but she also told her that there might be a slim chance the second queen might talk to her. Inviting her in their home seems to be both good and bad. 

"Why is she here, Katherine?" 

Kat visibly tensed, as did Parr. Kat has never heard Anne that mad before. 

"She wants to talk to you—"

"And what makes you think I want to talk to her?" Anne cut in before Katherine could finish, and the fifth queen bit her lip, looking down avoiding Anne's glare. Anne sighed deeply, and tried softening her voice, "Katherine," she began, inching closer to her cousin, "go to your room."

Kat was about to fight back, but the look Anne gave her made her see the second was in no mood to argue. With a heavy heart, she left the two older queens to themselves. 

Once Katherine was out of sight, Anne glared back at Parr. "Who gave you the right to come near her? To come here?" She sneered, "what? Are you gonna take her to that bastard of a man, too?" She took a step forward, Parr took a step back. "Or are you here to gain pity?" Came out a growl, her teeth baring which caused Parr to raise both her arms in defence.

"None of that!" She manage to squeak out, "I'm just... I'm just here to apologize."

"Oh save your apologies, Parr. The damage has been done. Now _leave_."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? Leave. Leave before I actually stab you."

"Anne please just listen!"

"What is there to talk about, Parr?!"

"Just give me a chance to talk!"

"Fine! If it'll make you leave faster then go! _Talk_!"

Parr furrowed her brows, she should be scared, the second queen seems to be on the verge of committing murder, but the only thing Parr could feel was worry. Worried that Anne might not give her a chance because of what happened to her. She'd understand of course, history was not nice to Anne, nor were the people in her previous life. So no doubt it would take a while for her to trust people again. Especially those who wronged her or her family. 

"Anne, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to Elizabeth. If I had known sooner, I would've put a stop on it. I would've made him leave. But there's nothing I could do now, but to make it up to all of that to you. I know I should be doing and saying this to Elizabeth, but as you can see..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath to stop herself from crying, "she's not here." Parr looked back at Anne, tears formed in her emerald eyes and Parr's heart almost broke. 

"She loved you, you know. Never was a day where she doesn't mention you. She always wanted to make you proud, she wanted to see you again. She asked me once that if she becomes queen, will you be proud of her? And I told her that no matter what she does, her mother, Anne Boleyn, will always be proud of her."

Parr heard a sob coming from the other queen, and she saw her hunched over covering her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes. "Anne," she whispered, stepping closer to the second queen, "Anne, she never forgot about you. I'm really sorry for what happened, I really am. I'd change the past if I could, but I can't. So now I'm trying to change here in the present."

"Bullshit," Anne cursed, "bullshit! You come into _my_ house and make _me cry_!" She laughed through the tears. Even in situations like this one, the green queen still manages to joke around. "What a _way_ to apologize, Parr!"

Catherine just stood there, unsure what to do. Should she be relieved that Anne didn't lash out? Or should she be scared that Anne might be losing it and is actually planning her death? Who knows, but at least she got that out of her chest.

Wiping her tears, Anne chuckled weakly, a sob mixing with her laugh, "don't think I'd forgive you after that. You're a much bigger fool than I ever could've thought if you think that apology will instantly mend my pain."

"I don't expect it to mend that pain overnight, I'm just hoping it'll give you closure. And if you'd give me a chance to show you can trust me." 

Anne raised a brow, a small smile on her face, "now that's the funniest thing you've said!"

"I—"

"If you really want to prove yourself, then go ahead. But, Parr? Try harder. Don't go near Katherine again, I might consider." 

Parr let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded to Anne. "I'll try harder, I swear. I'll do anything to make you trust me, at least a little bit. That's all that matters." And after saying her goodbyes, she left Anne with her thoughts.

The second queen's eyes lingered at the door, almost as if Parr was still there, then she smiled, a new hope making its way in her eyes, "don't make me regret this, Catherine." Then she made her way to her cousin's room, checking in on the younger queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, there's also a parrlyn story similar to the one you had in mind in Wattpad. The title is "One Word" maybe you'll like it


	11. It's A Date Then! (Parrward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine was heads over heels for Kat, but she can't help but doubt. Maybe this will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LovingMusicalTheatre  
> I had to rewrite that draft hahaha

In all honesty, writing stopped being Catherine's thing after being reincarnated. Sure, it was what she's know for, but behind all of that, it's the reason why she never really bonded with anyone. She was too busy with her writing, too busy with her books, and if she's not writing she's being distracted by Thomas. 

That's still a sore spot for Parr. 

She admits though, albeit begrudgingly, that writing was some sort of an escape. A break from reality where she could live in her own little fantasies. Oftentimes, she's writing about the queens, their little habits that she noticed, what ticked them off, their likes and dislikes. One queen she grew fond of was Katherine Howard. 

They never met back then, Parr wished they could've. If so, she could've at least had the chance to take her away from Henry. Yet she wonders, if Katherine were to live with them just as Elizabeth did, would Thomas do the same to her?

Her thought are running back to that again, she cursed to herself, so she sighed and wrote down on her notebook.

" _Of all the things, of all the wonders I found and discovered in this strange new world, none will ever compare to the enigma that is Katherine Howard. Young and full of life, yet hid a darkness within her that she almost succumbed to._

" _I heard news of her execution in our past lives, and I would be lying if I said I went to watch it. We were not close, we didn't even meet, yet there's something within me that wanted to save her._

" _Elizabeth talks about her. Talks about the way she and Katherine bonded after dinner. She talks of how Katherine was good at music, and how good of a dancer she was. I must admit, I've grown smitten of a woman I never met. Of someone who just recently died._ "

Parr sighed, she shouldn't be feeling this, but she can't help it. Katherine was just so nice and caring, but had a snark that none other had. Maybe she got that from her cousins, or maybe she grew to depend on sarcasm to hide her pain, whatever it was, it piqued Catherine's interest and curiosity. It made the fifth queen more interesting to her, and her thoughts would wander towards pink hair and greyish blue eyes. 

" _Now I've officially met her, in this new life, and what Elizabeth said was true. Maybe even more so. Katherine was caring, talented, and strong. Someone with so many cracks in her heart, yet that didn't stop her from loving her fellow queens. A sharp tongue, witty, and quite knowledgeable. I admire that, and somehow, after months of just observing and talking about the musical, we finally talked to each other._

" _She was beautiful, and I fear of this strange new feeling in my chest. I was taught loving someone of the same sex was forbidden, yet I can't help but yearn. Recently, I found out loving another woman was alright, but I had doubts about it. Even my godmother seems to doubt it, yet we see each other staring at two of the cousins. Jane caught her interest, Katherine caught mine. She feared she might burn in hell because of this, yet her heart longed for Jane. Just as my heart longed for Katherine._

" _Maybe... Maybe this will be alright. Maybe this is right. Maybe I'm just overthinking things again. I just hope this wouldn't end like my previous relationships, nor it would end badly. I truly hope I can finally grasp my feelings for her and tell her, and I hope she returns it. For now, I'm just content on being there for her._ "

Just as she was about to close her notes, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called out, placing her notebook under her desk. She looked back up and saw Katherine peeking from the door. 

"Hey, Cathy! Jane said dinner's ready!" 

Parr nodded and stood up from her seat, leaving with Kat out the door. 

Kat took her hand and held it tightly, humming along as they walked down the hall. 

"Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah, Cathy?"

Parr took in a deep breath, then faced Katherine with a nervous look, "want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

Kat nodded happily, a large grin on her face, "yeah!" She exclaimed, skipping as she walked, "I'd love that! It's a date then!"

The writer chuckled, "yeah, a date." Maybe... Maybe she does have a chance after all. 


	12. One More? (Parrleyn/Parrlyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne just wants attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For S1lv3rS0ul  
> You all should thank MorpMeep and TheNicestNonbinary for this one, this is all their's not mine. I asked for help on this one, so yeah

The quiet typing was heard throughout the room where Cathy was sitting at her desk. A groan came from Anne who was spread out on the blue queen’s bed, bored out of her mind. Anne knew that her girlfriend was a natural writer, but waiting for long periods of time to be with her became a desirous thirst for Anne to have time with her girlfriend alone. The second queen’s groans began to get louder, causing Cathy to look up from her work and turn around to her lovely girlfriend.

“What’s wrong my green gremlin?” Cathy smiled towards Anne. The sixth queen could tell something was bothering her girlfriend but she had a feeling what it was.

“I want a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend, but she is too busy writing,” Anne bluntly said, causing a faint blush to form on Catherine’s face. A smile formed on the blue queen’s face and she got up from her chair.

Catherine moved towards Anne and lightly pecked at the Boleyn girl’s lips. “There you got your kiss,” The sixth queen teased. An annoyed groan came from the green queen again. She tried to grab Cathy’s blue sweatshirt, but was too late as Cathy swiftly moved away.

“Cathy, please can I have another kiss?” Anne quietly begged Cathy. The blue queen knew what Anne’s plan was, but she still went back over to her bed where Anne was spread out on the bed. The second queen instantly put her arms around Cathy to make sure she couldn’t escape again.

“A little clingy, aren’t we?” The blue queen jokingly asked, only to get a soft mumble from her green gremlin. “What was that love? I couldn’t hear you,” Cathy questioned. Anne had a bright blush form onto her pale face. 

“I just missed you a lot and wanted kisses from my love,” mumbled the green queen a little bit louder, causing Cathy’s heart to flutter. She knew that it was rare for Anne to be like this, so Cathy decided to finally give her what she wanted.

Cathy leaned down and kissed her girlfriend’s lips. They were so soft and irresistible that the sixth queen only wanted more. Catherine could vaguely taste the scented chapstick Anne had been wearing that day. _“Cherry”_ the voice in the back of her head offered helpfully. The green queen was surprised but only melted into Cathy’s lips. The kiss became more passionate as Anne pulled the blue queen impossibly closer to her. Both of their faces began to heat up, but neither of them could care. Anne grazed her teeth against Cathy’s bottom lip, causing a moan to slip from Catherine’s throat and allowed Anne to have free range of her mouth. Anne’s tongue slipped through her girlfriend’s lips and caused both of them to moan. A dominance between tongues started as Anne pulled Cathy fully on top of her. 

The Boleyn girl moved away from Catherine’s lips, causing a whimper to come from Cathy, but Anne moved down to her neck. Gentle kisses were pressed onto the blue queen’s neck, causing her to moan. The green queen smiled into Cathy’s neck as the sixth queen gripped onto Anne’s shoulders. Cathy could feel Anne’s teeth pressing against the soft flesh of her neck. She whimpered, breaths coming in pants.

“A-anne, more please,” Cathy begged. After thinking for a moment, the second queen returned her attention to Parr’s soft lips. The two tussled for control for a while, then Anne rolled on top of Cathy and pinned her to the bed. The sixth queen gasped against the Boleyn girl’s lips and moaned quietly.

“You know it's late and we have a show tomorrow,” The blue queen whispered to Anne. The second groaned, rolling over to lay next to Cathy, and tried to stay close to her girlfriend. “I don’t want to sleep yet,” Anne whined. “Maybe can we cuddle?” Cathy smiled. “Cuddles are always good.” She wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms and smiled at Anne buried her face right under Cathy’s chin. 

After a few minutes passed, Anne could hear the light snoring of her girlfriend, which only caused a smile to form on her face. The green queen pulled the blankets over Cathy and herself without startling the blue queen. Anne then snuggled down under the covers, next to the warm form of her girlfriend, and quickly fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be taking request for a while. I'm just gonna finish one more and then I'll take a break.


	13. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon doesn't really understand how the cousins do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Parrleyn_Pinkberryy_addict  
> Hey, I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but this is what I came up with.

Aragon never really understood how the three cousins do it. They're constantly happy, joking around, arguing over the simplest of things, almost as if they weren't reincarnated with the burden of their past traumas and memories. Cleves even gets a bit down whenever she remembers her time in England back then, even Parr seems to carry so much guilt on her shoulders it's quite concerning. But the three cousins seems to be all sunshine and rainbows, as if they didn't die. 

At first she shrugged it off, if that's who they are, then so be it. But as the days passed, they become more and more chaotic. From Anne buying heelys and almost wrecking their vases, to Jane having her own Roomba and riding it inside the house as oppose to just walking, to Kat playing her music and fighting Anne over what's better: heelys or light up sneakers; it just became too much for Aragon, but she kept her cool. She has to. Even if Kat accidentally broke a mug. 

"Anne did that." The youngest queen told her, pointing at the broken ceramic. 

Jane peeked from the doorway, "what happened?" Entering the kitchen, she saw the mug on the floor. "Did Anne do that?"

The fifth queen laughed, "just say she did," and started sweeping the broken mug. 

"Just say who did what?" Anne then showed up, bumping into Aragon in the process. Muttering a quick apology, she went to Kat's side. "Wait, are those my heelys?!"

"Jane did it!" Kat yelled out, pointing at Jane, to which the third queen responded with her middle finger raised. 

"Okay, okay, you two that's enough! What matters most is Kat wearing my heelys."

"I just wanna beat Jane and her roomba!"

"Excuse me? You can't beat me and Natalie that easily!"

"You named your roomba?!"

"Of course I did!"

The bickering was getting louder and louder, and Aragon's eye started to twitch. There it was again, a normal fight, a normal argument between family, as if nothing happened back then. The first queen can't help but mutter amidst the fighting, "have you three lost your minds?" The younger two of the trio didn't hear it, still so caught up with their fight, but Anne did, and she gave Aragon a look that the first queen can't quite place. 

"Hey, Dove? Kitten?" Anne softly said, the two looked at her confused. "Y'know what? I'll handle this, go upstairs or whatever."

Jane and Kat stared at her, then at each other, before shrugging and leaving. 

Once they left, Anne's half lidded gaze met Aragon. With a raised brow, she asked, "what was that, Catalina?"

"What is wrong with you three?"

Anne opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but Aragon clearly looked in distress, so she bit her tongue and let Aragon continue. 

"You three joke around about your deaths like it's nothing! You laugh around the mention of your beheading, Jane joking about her death, and Kat about the men in her life! What's that about? Why do you pretend that everything is fine?" 

A heavy silence covered the room, and all Anne could hear is the heavy breathing of the first queen before her. The second queen's brows furrowed with worry, yet she still had that neutral look she had before. 

_That damn look in her eyes_ , Aragon gritted her teeth, _why can't I understand it?_

Uncertainty was something Aragon did not like, and the glint in Anne's eyes was something Aragon could not fathom. It was calm, yet at the same time it was piercing. It felt like she's trapped under that gaze with no means of escaping, and she can't do anything but writhe under her shackles. 

Anne opened her mouth, and quietly spoke, "has it ever crossed your mind that that's our way of coping? That humour is the only thing we can depend on for closure? Has it occurred to you that no matter how much we joke about it, it still pains us?

"Do you notice them, Catalina? Do you notice the scratches on Jane's stomach? The scars on Katherine's back? Do you notice Jane crying about Edward's short lived life? Do you notice Katherine laying her head on flat surfaces as if it was the night before her execution? Do you notice them crying their hearts out in the middle of the night because the ghost of their pasts are still there to haunt them? Do you notice it?

"What about me, Catalina? What do you notice about me?" 

That glint in her eyes, once bright and blinding, now dull and lifeless. Anne's pain, her grief, sadness, regret, and heartache; Aragon finally understands, it's all so clear in that look in her eyes. Anne was lost, Jane and Katherine became her light in the darkness, made her smile and laugh and conquer her past. She jokes to see them laugh too, she jokes to forget the pain she felt. 

Aragon finally notices. The wistful look in her eyes as she teaches Jane how to read. The regret she feels whenever it's Katherine's death day. Her sympathy with Cleves, with both being humiliated by the same king who ruined their lives. Her closeness with Parr, with the sixth queen sharing stories about Elizabeth. Aragon finally notices the tear marks she has on some mornings, the tired look, the way she makes things lighter whenever her younger cousins are around. She finally noticed, and the guilt resided heavily in her heart. 

Aragon bit her lip, eyes downcast. _No need for a verbal response_ , they both think, _it's already crystal clear_. 

Sighing, Anne walked towards the shards of ceramic, kneeling down to take them one by one. "We're not over that pain, Aragon. I doubt it'll be that easy." The second queen said, wincing slightly when a shard pricked her. Once she gathered every broken part of the mug, she threw them on the trash can. "But for now, all we can do is hide it behind our humour," she gave another look at Aragon as she approached the first queen, "after all, they never had that fun in their past lives. Just give them this, yeah?" She patted Aragon's shoulder and left. 

Before Anne was out of sight, Aragon called out, "hey, Anne?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Anne didn't turn to her, instead just stood in the middle of the room, she then shrugged, "eh, it happens. Just... Don't ever mention this to anyone. I have a reputation, y'know!" She laughed, and strutted along her way. 

Aragon may not fully understand them, yet for now, she's just going to leave them be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, but despite being a "gremlin" or whatever the fandom thinks of her, I always see Anne as somewhat responsible and/or mature
> 
> Also, this might be the end of it for now. I'm taking a break and actually do the other things I'm suppose and want to do hahah


End file.
